Negima! The Finale Truth
by Fateborn
Summary: Presequel to Negima! Featuring the event before the six years prior to Negima and after the marriage of Arika and Nagi. Nagi and Arika along with Albireo departs to find Nagi's missing master, Fillius Zect. The story is told under Nagi's perceptive. Contains Adventure, Drama, Humor, Romance, and plenty of Mystery.
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning After

**The Morning After.**

Soft song stream into the master bedroom, the birds are at it again. One has to wonder how the Old World citizens can stand these same song, and same birds every morning, I can already feels disapproval coming behind my backside. She's going to hit me again.  
Any time now. I feels the sheet rustling, it's coming! I'm in for the world of pain.

...

Nothing? I slowly turns to face my newly wed. Eyes shut and soft breathing. Sound asleep. I smiles at the fortune. Feeling a desire to stare at her face, my god her face. She is like an angel descended from the sky of Neptune, white and beautiful, though if she could lighten up that attitude of her a bit, she'd be perfect.  
I raise myself up to get a better look at my wife, I'm lucky to have married her...  
More singing, I don't think I'll be getting used to this any time now... Ack!  
So it came after all. I was wrong in my guess. I lays in daze off the bed with a foot under the sheet. The pain! Oh the paaain! My heart could pop out at this rate. My poor hip receiving that Royal Punch of her.  
I might need a replacement. No. I'm not an old man, I'll just heal it with magic like usual... But damn it, that power of her isn't a joke. I drop my hanging foot down and recover myself to stand up.  
"Pervert," she said. Wait, so it's not the song that's the problem?! How did she even know I looked at her? I nervously closed my eyes and grin trying to laugh it off. I opens my eyes and break a sweat to the sight of her holding up a sheet over her chest with her right arm and hand extended out.  
"W-wait."  
Smack.

The feeling of the barks, the aroma of the cook, and the PAIN remaining in my face! Forcing myself to bandage my left side of my head where the slap occurred as the healing magic did not erase the residue from her magic.  
"Humph," she snaps as she brewed a pot with a stirring stick. I never knew she cooked, it was usually me or Eishun. I then sweats a bit when I realized something. She poured an entire jug of salt into the pot.  
Will I be okay?... Hey, don't put that in... Or those.  
I'm doomed.  
"Breakfast's served," she comments as she places the pot on the table. "A-Arika..." I called as she walks over to the cupboard to fetch a bowl, then pick up a serving spoon. She didn't seem to hear me.  
"Arika..."  
She sticks in the spoon and pulled out a dripping pound of slop, I can feel my tears dwelling up. She pours it into the bowl and places it in front of me.  
I looks at her hesitantly. "H-hey Arika..."  
"Eat up. Your lovely wife went to this much trouble making something for her darling husband didn't she?"  
She got me. I looks at the bowl, then to her, and back to the bowl. I carefully grabs it by hands on each side. I gulps as I draws it closer to my lips.  
One teeny bit of a taste, and I can feel my soul escaping. I struggle with the drinkable poison as my throat tighten. Finishing the last drop, I drops the bowl and my face down to the hard surface of the table.  
"You seems like you really enjoys it. I'll make it the daily then," she smiles cheerfully yet with the same flat disapproval face she always had. I winces at the thought of that. Is this my punishment for marrying her?

I sighs and close my eyes. I reopens and calls out to Arika. "Arika. I..." She interrupts, "You need to go find your master, is that right?" I pause with a disbelief look. "You knew?"  
"Of course I knew, who do you think I am?" Now that she mentions it she has been at my side during the war. Scary scary. "You can't stop me. I have to go."  
"I don't plan to because I'm going too." What did she say?  
"Arika, I must had misheard you, can you say that again?" "I'm going with you." This left me in astonishment.  
"Out of question, what about our son? He needs his mother." "He needs his father too."  
Silence floods the room. Shortly afterward, a loud scream from a room connected to the kitchen. Arika sighs, then she get an idea.  
"We'll take him with us, but he can't be involved. You of course do understand that do you Nagi?" "I have a relative in Wales that could watch over him for us."  
"Then we're in agreement," she said with slight sadness and joyness.  
"We'll take along Al, he probably knows where Master is."  
"Why certainly so, I am graceful to hear that Nagi." A voice from the infant's room leaks into the room. Both Arika and I froze for a moment, then sighed with relief from remembering whose voice it was.  
"Al, your face scares Negi, come on out," I called to him.  
"My my my, it's always a joyful moment to see a newborn child, even if I'm this old. Life is truly always-changing," he replied opening the door and walking into the kitchen in his sagely garb.  
"I know you're old, but how old are you exactly?" I asked curiously. "My... it's rude to ask a maiden of her age isn't it?"  
"But you're a ma-" Before I could finish my sentence, he is already in front of me holding his index finger to my lips. "Shush, all that talk despite having taken my tender lips forcibly just to make contact with me. Tsk tsk."  
I turns red, and turn to my companion, she's expressionless. Wait, is her eyes white? She's rolling them to the back of her head! She swing back and collapse twitching on the floor, "Y-yaoi kiss..."  
"Arika!" I called at her falling down knee first beside her holding her hand.  
"Ku ku ku," his signature laughter mocks me.  
I turns to him with my annoyed face. We did not kiss each other. That much is a certainty. I was about to explain that to Arika...  
But before I know it, I'm on floor holding my stomach coughing. Arika above me with a menacing face of hatred. "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME KNOWINGLY HAVING KISS ANOTHER MAN?!" She yells at me.  
"WAI-" I shouted, but I'm getting pounded on by her fists of vengeance. I'm going to feel this for a month, actually for the rest of my life I guess.  
Last thing I hears is more laughter from that damned fetish lover.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Memory

**The Memory**

Having freed myself from the wrath of my wife due to Al's explanation when he finished enjoying the pain inflicted upon me. I sighs as I walks into my son's room, he stops crying when he sees me.  
"Hello there Negi," I calls to my child. He coos flailing around his tiny twig arms, wanting to play with him I poke my right index finger into his grappling palm. He grips at my finger making noises all child makes.  
Thank god Arika didn't have to spend another moment bringing him to the world, I thought as I looks down to my left hand, purple bruise across the palm in shape of a hand. I grimace at the pain when I twitchs it.  
"Nagi!" A voice call out from the kitchen. "I'm finished with packing our travelling supplies, is Negi ready to go?" "I guess he is re-" interrupted by a sudden jolt to my right arm, I yelps in pain and following that is the giggling of the infant still gripping at my finger.  
"What happened Nagi?!" she shouts with a concern as she rush into the room. "I think Negi just used a lightning magic on my finger," I reply with a pained grin on my face.  
"What? That's amazing!" She gleefully said obviously ignoring my well being. She shove me aside to pick up her son spinning on her foot with Negi secure in her hands.  
My face is probably displaying a dumb look. How easily Arika's mood changes, that's the only scary part of her... well aside from that royal magic.  
"Fu fu fu. He take after his father. Would be a shame if you were not there to be a guide for him." Albireo said giggling. I cracks my eyebrow in unpleasantness, "Al. Shut up."  
Al raise his left hand covered beneath his robe to his mouth and giggles again. Sometime I hate this guy. I want to be a father, but... it have been eight years since that day, and there hadn't been any news on him.  
Al casually walks in and, as if he knew what I had been thinking, said, "I heard there were visual rumours of Fillius Zect wandering around in a black hooded robe on the other side. Apparently he has a silver haired man for a companion."

"Do you know where?!" I shouted in anxious. "I have the general area, so I suppose I do," he replied. I grins approvingly, Albireo really saved me. I begins to think of that day...

"Heheh... Fair enough. I'll join you out there, Nagi. My wounds are the lightest, after all," my child-size master no less ten feet away from my left, I feels happy hearing him say that.  
"Master..." I said, and out of sudden and with warranted concern, Albireo shouted, "Zect! The two of you can't possibly face him alone!" Zect counters with, "If we do not defeat this guy here and now, then the world will be reduced to naught. Do we have any other choice?"  
The armless Hellas man shouted at me, "Nagi, wait! It's no good... This guy's on a different level!" Jack continues, "You'll die! We have to regroup for now-" and I interrupts him, "Oh, come on. We won't make it if we hang around doing a thing like that. This isn't like you, Jack."  
I ends the conversation with, "I'm the invincible Thousand Master, remember? I'll beat this guy! You leave it to me!" I leap forth with Zect, "Let's do this Master!" We nears the entrance to the arena with the Mage of the Beginning before Zect gestures me to listen. "I'll act as a decoy, boy. You strike when he's distracted."  
"Wha..." I attempts to understand, but he already dashed off. Nothing I can do about it. I just have to believe in my master. I stop short of the entrance and suppressed my magic. I sneak in toward the location of my master's energy.  
I arrive to find both Zect and The Mage of the Beginning in combat. Despite my master's injuries, he's keeping up his stamina and his defense. That's my master for you! "Why do you struggle?" The eerie voice leaks out of the darkened hood. "Why should violence continues? Why should illusions remain real? Why do humans struggle? A world full of lies, and they struggle for it... Why? Tell me... why do you struggle?"  
Zect remains silence to keep his focus, something about the villain that unnerves me, I'm surprised my master could ignore his words. "Is it because she cuts your hairs?"  
I couldn't exactly hear what the mage said, but it clearly broke Fillius Zect's magic barrier. In the next instant, I see something unforgivable, my master impaled by a black colored spear.  
"Cough...?" Zect struggles with blood being thrown up. I feels my rage build up, I rush toward Mage of the Beginning, he notices me a split second too late. I shouts with all of my anger, "I'll defeat you! In master's stead!" His barrier shattered by my rage infused thunder magic as I slam my fist against his chin.  
His hood explodes alongside his head in bloodbath, having no mouth to use, he laughs. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah! So you defeat me human?! Very well! Defeat me and become hero! Perhaps it will offer the sheep some comfort!"  
I yelled, "You're one stubborn bastard!" He continues, "But you must never forget this!" He unleash a major spell, "There is no solution that can fulfil all! The curtain of despair will one day fall upon all! You too... are no exception!"  
Barely blocking his magic, I groans, "Shut... the... hell.. UUUUUUUP!" Infusing my fist with the power of lightning, I punch him, the shock wave reach outside the Gravekeeper's Palace and explode.  
My rash barrage continues on his fragile body, "I don't care... if you tell me the whole damn world... will be destroyed tomorrow!" As I kicks him away, I rambles again, "I'll never give up... That's what it means to be a human!"  
My staff floating behind me glows and the thunder magic binds onto it and shapes into a spear. The mage laughs once more, "Ahahaha... One day, you will come to realize that the 'eternity' of which I speak... is the only compromise capable of saving all souls."  
In the fit of my rage, "Don't... you... dare... underestimate... humanity~~~!" Right then I threw my staff-spear hard toward where I had punched him with the force of two hundred newton force effortlessly piercing him.  
As the spear slips through his body, he twirls with the force tearing apart his torso, as the palace erupts with lightnings. He laughs once more, unaffected by the amount of pains I must had inflicted on him, "It's too late... I win!"

You... win? I thought he was mad, he's defeated. Defeated leader just don't win, do they? In that moment, a light extends from the above slowly increasing in size, I recognize what had happen. I pulls out a card I keeps on me. 'Albireo Imma' is titled at the bottom, I places it against my forehead, yelling.  
"Al! Can you hear me Al?!" "Hey, Nagi. Honestly... you never cease to amaze me. Exceeding my expectations every single time... Now for the Princess-chan..." I stops him, "No... more importantly! The ceremony! I've defeated their leader, but it looks like they're already completed the ceremony! This isn't good!"  
The communication cuts off after that, and shortly after that, Arika contacted me. "Nagi! I have a plan! You go get Asuna! I'll take care of this thing!" The link ends before I could respond, but I'll trust in the princess. I rush to reach the topmost floor where they has Asuna.  
I arrives to a large empty room, the only soul remaining is a pink hair child with odd color eyes at the center lying down. "Asuna!" I calls out to her. "...Nagi?"  
I jogs over to her, on close inspection, she seems to be in and out consciousness. As soon as I picks her up, she falls asleep, she've been through a lot I thought.  
"Nagi! Can you hear me?" A familiar voice shouts to me. "Arika? Did you manage to stop it?" I respond in returns. "Yes, we did, but this will bears consequence... The Ostia will fall."  
"The Kingdom can be rebuilt, we saved the world. You shouldn't feel sorry for the kingdom, but rather be happy for the people." "...Tha-" The connection is interrupted, "Arika?! Can you hear me?!" I hears footsteps behind me.

"So my solution was stopped by humanity's efforts eh?" An all too recognizable voice... "You're still alive?!" I shouted in rage and turns around. There I was stunned, but not by a spell cast but rather by the sight. The person standing across from me.  
Voice of the Mage of the Beginning, and all I see is Fillius Zect. "W-Why...? You're alive Master...?" My master glare at me, no trace of any wound from that black magic, nor is there a hole on his clothing. Before I could yells out his name, a force hits me from everywhere as I clench Asuna tightly in my arms. "Well, no matter. These sort of failures are temporary. My solution will continue another day," Zect said. I coughs as I glance down to Asuna, she's unharmed, man... her ability is a scary stuff. "M-Master...? Why are you attacking me?"  
I collapse down holding Asuna beneath my body to protect her and looks up toward my master. Zect leaps as the room around me dissolves to pieces, he lands on a rock pillar. "It is impossible for a hero of war to shape the future..."  
He smirks, "In the end, you were unable to change anything..." In the middle of desolation hundred of rocks are floating around the palace with many in ring-like formation with chaotic magic swirling.  
"I suggest... that you ask yourself now. Is humanity worth throwing away your own life to save?" I struggles to stands but with futile. "Humanity is beyond saving. Hero... know my two thousand and six hundred years of despair. Farewell."  
He disappears with the mist of magic as I groans to myself. "Master... Master...!" Putting down Asuna and standing up, I screams, "MASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"


End file.
